Darling
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Kagamine Rin, terhimpit di antara dua pilihan. Kagamine Len yang bandel dan Kagamine Rinto si anak baru. Siapa yang akan menjadi cowok ideal bagi Rin. Based from song Darling. LenxRinxRinto. R&R?


Disebuah tempat, tepatnya bandara. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ dengan 3 buah jepit di poninya, menarik 2 buah koper dan menggendong sebuah ransel. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Sudah lama ia tidak kembali ke kampung halamannya.

"Jepang… tak terasa sudah 6 tahun berlalu…" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan.

Sebuah panggilan membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, kemudian berlari pelan menuju wanita itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine… TTATT**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, humor, school life.**

**Warning : KAGAMINE(S), typo(s), abal, GaJe, dll.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Rin, Len, & Rinto.**

**Main pair : LenxRinxRinto~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo, minna~ O genki ka? Boku kembali dengan fic baru~ (/^o^)/

Koyuki : Fic kali ini berdasarkan lagu 'Darling '. ^^

Akai : Mungkin kalian dapat membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu Trio Kagamine itu dan temannya lagu itu(?).

Kaito : *natap Akai* Ni anak ngapain di sini?

Akai : Kenapa? Masalah?

Kaito : Banget… *wajah datar*

Akai : OMAE! *sigh* Koyuki, kenapa omae mau-maunya dipairin ama orang ini. *nunjuk Kaito*

Koyuki : *blush* E-eh! A-anoo… e-eto…

Kaito : Karena aku lebih baik dari segala sisi darimu. *datar*

Akai : HUH! DASAR! BaKaito!

Kaito : BAkai…

Trio Kagamine : *sweatdrop* BaKazama… –"

Koyuki : Happy reading, minna-san-tachi~ *angel smile*

Kaito : *headbang*

Akai : *nosebleed*

* * *

**Chap 1 : Atarashii Gakkou to Hatsukoi (New School and First Love).**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai _honey blonde _itu mengikuti seorang pria yang berjalan di depannya. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tau dapat kita bilang datar. Dengan langkah santai dan kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku, pemuda itu mengikuti pria yang diketahui adalah ayahnya.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_Principal Room_'. Pria berambut _blonde _itu memutar knop pintu tersebut, kemudian mendorongnya secara perlahan.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 47 tahun berambut coklat menatap mereka berdua. Seulas senyum tampak di wajah pria itu.

"Ah~ Kagamine. Lama tak jumpa," ujar pria berambut coklat itu, Kepala Sekolah.

Pria _blonde _itu membalas senyumannya, "Ah! Ini putraku, yang kuceritakan kemarin. Mulai hari ini dia akan bersekolah di sini!"

"Ah! Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Kagamine. Aku sudah siapkan sebuah kelas untuk putramu itu. Tapi, jangan kaget 'ya," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

Pemuda berjepit itu hanya menatap heran kepala sekolah barunya itu.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini, Kagamine-kun. Nanti seorang guru akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu."

* * *

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang agak ramai, karena guru belum masuk, terlihat beberapa anak sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang membaca buku, tidur, bahkan bermain dengan ponselnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan 3 buah jepit di poninya sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Sesekali, pita putih bersar yang bertengger di kepalanya bergerak naik turun.

Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda berparas sama dengan gadis itu sedang tertidur dengan santainya. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang diikat menjadi _ponytail _kecil.

'_Greet'_

Suara pintu yang digeser menghasilkan bunyi yang dapat membuat semua murid menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Seorang pria berbadan tegap masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Ohayou, minna!"

"Ohayou, Sakine-sensei!"

Pria itu, Sakine Meito, berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kagamine-kun, silahkan masuk."

Sebuah nama yang membuat gadis berpita itu sedikit tersentak, kaget. Seorang laki-laki belasan tahun masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Kemudian dia mengambil kapur yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Perlahan dia mulai menuliskan namanya. Namanya terdiri dari dua buah kanji, Kagami (cermin) dan Ne (suara). Kemudian dia menuliskan 3 buah katakana yaitu Ri, n, to.

Seusai menuliskan namanya, dia berbalik, menunjukan wajah tampannya pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Beberapa gadis ada yang berbisik-bisik, begitu pula dengan laki-lakinya. Hanya saja bahan pembicaraannya berbeda.

"Kagamine, Kagamine Rinto 'desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujarnya sopan dengan wajah datar.

Meito berdehem, "Kagamine-kun ini pindah dari Inggis kemari bersama kedua orang tuanya. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang pemuda mengangkat tangannya, Meito pun membiarkan pemuda itu bertanya pada Rinto.

"Kagamine, apa kau punya hubungan dengan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len?"

Rinto menatap bingung orang itu. Kagmine Rin dan Len? Seingatnya, dia tidak punya saudara bernama Rin dan Len.

"Tidak…" jawabnya datar.

Setelah beberapa lama, tidak ada lagi yang bertanya, Meito kembali membuka suara, "Ehem, karena mulai hari ini Kagamine-kun akan bersama dengan kalian dalam satu tahun, kumohon agar kalian baik-baik padanya. Kagamine-kun, kau bisa duduk di sebelah… Kagamine-san. Gadis berpita putih itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis mungil dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Rinto kaget. Yang membuat pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu kaget adalah nama gadis itu. Tapi tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Rinto langsung melangkah ke bangku di sebelah gadis itu.

"Hei, namaku Kagamine Rin! Karena kita akan bersama selama 1 tahun, jadi mohon kerjasamanya," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

Manis. Entah kenapa dada Rinto terasa menghangat melihat senyumannya. Mau tak mau, Rinto pun membalas gadis itu, "Salam kenal, Kagamine-san. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

Pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang. Sesekali Rinto menoleh ke arah gadis yang dudu di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tertarik dengan gadis itu. Secara tak sadar, dirinya melihat seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde _sepertinya yang juga duduk di samping Rin. Hanya saja, Rinto di sebelah kirinya Rin, dan pemuda itu di sebelah kanannya. Aneh. Masa pemuda itu tidur di kelas 'sih.

'_Pluk' _

Sebuah kapur mendarat dengan mulus di kepala pemuda ber_ponytail_ itu. Namun, pemuda itu tak kunjung bangun. Wanita berambut _brunette _itu pun mendekati pemuda itu, berniat membangunkannya. Namun, takdir seperti berkata kebalikannya.

_Bell _pertanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat semua orang di kelas itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini dulu. Kalian boleh istirahat… Dan, Kagamine…" wanita itu mendekati laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur itu.

Dengan agak keras, dia memukul kepala anak muridnya itu. Spontan saja, anak itu terbangun, "Jangan tidur di kelasku… LAGI!" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

Sebelum berlalu pergi, wanita itu menoleh kepada Rin dan Rinto, "Kagamine-san, Kagamine-kun, tolong bawakan kertas-kertas ini ke meja saya."

Rinto dan Rin mengangguk. Keduanya pun membawa tumpukan kertas itu ke meja guru mereka, Sakine Meiko, istri dari Sakine Meito.

Mereka berdua melangkah secara beriringan. Bedanya, Rin membawa lebih banyak tumpukan kertas dari Rinto. Rinto yang melihat gadis mungil itu kelelahan, mengambil beberapa kertas yang dibawa oleh Rin.

"Eh! Kagamine-kun! Aku bisa sendiri 'kok!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis membawa terlalu banyak bawaan…" ucapnya dengan nada santai.

Rin pun tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda itu, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Kembali, Rinto tersenyum kecil. Melihat senyuman manis gadis itu… membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Setelah menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di meja Meiko, Rin pun mengajak Rinto untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah. Mulai dari WC, Kantin, Perpustakaan, Lab, dan lain-lain. Sembari berkeliling sekolah, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Sesekali, sebuah tawa menyelip di antara obrolan mereka. Ah, andai saja mereka tahu. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang baru menjalin hubungan.

"Nee, Rinto-kun, kau tahu sebenarnya di sekolah ini ada Trio Kagamine!" ujar Rin dengan semangat. Ya, Rin dan Rinto memutuskan untuk memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka. Karena mereka merasa aneh kalau memanggil dengan nama keluarga.

"Aku tahu. Pasti kau, aku, dan.. Kagamine… Len?" tanya Rinto pada Rin.

Gadis berpita itu menggeleng pelan, "Bukan! Yang benar, aku, Len-kun, dan Lenka-chan!"

Rinto sedikit menyeritkan dahinya. Rin seperti tahu yang dipikirkan oleh Rinto tersenyum kecil.

"Kagamine Lenka, dari kelas 7 C. Dia beda kelas dengan kita. Kami semua tidak ada hubungan darah," ucapnya.

"Lalu, Kagamine Len itu?"

"Oh… Cowok yang tadi dilempari kapur oleh Sakine-sensei," Rin menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, "Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa jadi teman… walaupun Len-kun itu agak bandel. Kalau Lenka-chan agak susah, soalnya dia tertutup sekali."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bandel?" sebuah suara cewek… bukan! Suara cowok. Membuat Rinto dan Rin menoleh ke pemilik suara. Kagamine Len.

"Len-kun? …Duduk di jendela itu dilarang," ucap Rin saat melihat pemuda bersurai _honey blonde _diikat _ponytail_ kecil yang sedang bertengger anggun di jendela.

"Apa peduliku. Siapa dia?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk Rinto. Maklum, dia dari tadi tidur, jadi tidak tahu kalau ada murid baru.

"Oh, ini Kagamine Rinto. Rinto-kun, ini yang namanya Kagamine Len," ucap Rin memperkenalkan.

Len menyeritkan dahinya, "Margamu…"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan darah dengan Rin," potong Rinto seolah tahu yang akan dikatakan Len, sementara Len hanya ber-'oh'.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Rin pergi ke kantin, Rinto kembali ke kelas, dan Len yang berjalan-jalan di koridor.

* * *

'_Teng… teng… teng…'_

_Bell_ pertanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Len berjalan menuju lokernya, begitu pula Rinto yang letak lokernya tidak jauh dari milik Len. Saat Rinto membuka lokernya tumpukan surat cinta berjatuhan dari dalamnya. Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweat _drop. Tapi, Rinto tidak menghiraukannya. Dia langsung mengambil sepatunya, lalu memakainya dan melangkah pulang.

Dilihatnya dua orang gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya sedang bercengkrama di dekat gerbang. Kenapa sepertinya. Karena sang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ hanya berwajah datar, kemudian pergi.

Rinto mendekati gadis itu, "Rin, tadi itu siapa?"

Suara Rinto membuat gadis itu, Rin, tersentak, "Ah, Rinto-kun! Dia itu yang kuceritakan tadi, Kagamine Lenka. Padahal aku baru bicara beberapa patah kata, tapi dia langsung pergi," ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepertinya dia dingin sekali 'ya?"

"Tidak 'kok. Menurutku dia hanya pemalu. Aku duluan 'ya, Rinto-kun!" ujar Rin sambil berlari melambaikan tangannya.

Rinto hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang mulai menghilang. Tanpa disadarinya dia tersenyum. Dan tanpa disadarinya lagi, sepasang _azure _menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Yah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Semuanya merupakan misteri. Kelopak sakura berterbangan di minggu-minggu terakhir musim semi. Ya, hari ini merupakan awal sebuah cerita.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Kelar~

Akai : Pendek amat.

Kaito : Urusai. Oh iya, aku dapat ide bikin fic ini setelah nonton videonya Darling dan temannya(?), keren banget.

Akai : Lebay.

Kaito : My line.

Koyuki : Oh iya, Kaito-kun. Emang bener pairnya LenxRinxRinto?

Kaito : Yup. Dan kalo fic ini udah tamat, akan kubikin sequelnya dari lagu Kimi ga Suki. Dan Kalo itu udah tamat, akan kubikin sequelnya dari lagu Yakusoku no Hana. Da-

Akai : Urusai Baka.

Koyuki : *giggling* Minna-san, R&R please~ *kitty eyes stadium 4*

BaKazama : *tepar* Aku tidak menyesal berakhir begini…

Trio Kagamine : B-A-K-A! –"

* * *

**R&R?**

* * *

Kritik saran diterima~


End file.
